Chapter 031: Masamori Sumimura
Masamori Sumimura ( 墨村正守 Sumimura Masamori ) is the 31st chapter of the Kekkaishi Manga written and illustrated by Yellow Tanabe Summary The man from last chapter walks through town, noting what a quiet night it is. He is accompanied by a black fish that seems to be swimming in mid-air. At Karasumori, both Madarao and Hakubi are overwhelmed by the horrible smell of that night's Ayakashi. Yoshimori forces Madarao to search, anyway, and they soon spot the spider-like Ayakashi perched on the side of the school. Yoshimori collapses a Kekkai around it, but is shocked when the Ayakashi remains, totally undamaged. Yoshimori repeats the process, causing the Ayakshi to fall to the ground. Tokine examines the Ayakashi and determines it to only be a shell. She inwardly worries that an Ayakashi so resistant to Metsu might get even stronger at Karasumori, during which Yoshimori manages to destroy the shell after five Metsu. Tokine is annoyed because she didn't get to examine the shell further. Yoshimori points out that they would never find the actual Ayakashi if they left the shell around, since both have the same smell. He grabs Madarao and rushes off to continue the search. Tokine asks Hakubi if he can distinguish between the scent of the shell and that of the Ayakashi. Hakubi agrees there may be some distinction, but that it will be difficult. Neither notices that they are being watched from a nearby tree by the mysterious man. The man goes to the school's courtyard and summons his fish, Kurohime. He asks her to locate the Ayakashi, and spreads out his power in the form of a large ocean. The power slowly covers the entire site, eventually reaching Tokine, who immediately feels its effect. The man launches himself into the air with a Kekkai, and continues to travel using them as stepping stones. He soons enconuters the true Ayakashi crouched in a corner, and drags it out into the open courtyard with several Nenshi. The Ayakashi is revealed to be Sasorigama, and asks if the man is a Kekkaishi as well. Tokine and Hakubi soon arrive, and watches from a distance as the man avoids Sasorigama's strikes. Sasorigama is confident that Kekkaijutsu is useless against its armored shell, but the man remains calm as he targets one of Sasorigama's sickles with a Kekkai. Though the sickle survives the Metsu, it is cracked, which shocks Sasorigama. Yoshimori and Madarao find another shell, but Yoshimori senses an evil aura just as Madarao hears something. Sasorigama rushes to attack the man, who reacts by surrounding the sickle with several Kekkai and collapsing them all at once, destroying the sickle. Now confident that his plan will work, the man surrounds Sasorigama's entire body with five Kekkai. Sasorigama pleads for its life, but the man destroys it and collects the fragments with Tenketsu, just as Yoshimori and Madarao arrive. Tokine is glad to see the man, but Yoshimori is annoyed. The man brings out Kurohime and introduces her. Yoshimori demands to know why he is here, and the man replies that Yoshimori has made no progress in three years. He is finally revealed to be Masamori Sumimura, oldest son of the Sumimura Family. Characters (in order of appearance) *Yoshimori Sumimura *Madarao *Tokine Yukimura *Hakubi *Sasorigama *Masamori Sumimura *Kurohime Navigation Category:Manga Chapters